The Next Great Adventure
by O-Xenophilius-O
Summary: Harry Potter has fallen after his defeat of Lord Voldemort. Now a greater threat is on its way. Will Harry be ready to face it? DBZ crossover. Read and Review!
1. Death and Clouds

Author's Notes: For those of you that know me, you know that I am a hardcore Harry Potter fan. I am also a hardcore Dragonball fan. Now, I have always wanted to read a great HP/DBZ crossover fic, but the ones I would read would suck horribly, or wouldn't turn out the way I wanted it too. So, I have decided to write my own.

Sorry, if I am destroying your childhood and your literary favorites, but look on the bright side. It's better than Twilight.

Thanks to my beta, Suicidal-Kun.

Remember to read and review!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Death and Clouds:**

Harry Potter lay dead.

The light in his emerald green eyes had disappeared.

His body was mangled and torn. His duel with Lord Voldemort had gotten the better of him. He had vanquished the Dark Lord, but with the cost of his life. His left hand was missing and a sections of muscle was missing from different parts of his body, courtesy of some very strong cutting curses.

His head was propped up upon the lap of one of his best friends, Hermione Granger. Tears streaked her face as she stared into Harry's lifeless eyes. She raised her hand to wipe the tears off only to smear them with his blood, which had covered her hands. Another sob escaped her. It wasn't supposed to be like this. This wasn't the happily ever after ending that was supposed to happen. Harry wasn't supposed to die. He was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, while she was the Transfiguration professor. They were to have breakfast in the Great Hall and plan lessons together. They could meet Ron and Luna at Hogsmeade on the weekends and enjoy themselves. It should be different.

"It should have been different," she whispered, "It should have been different."

A hand squeezed her shoulder and broke her out of her thoughts. The heartbroken face of Ron Weasley was looking at her. His eyes darting back and forth between her and the dead body of his best mate. A tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get inside," said Ron in a voice that was on a borderline sob.

Hermione shook her head and continued to stare at Harry's body.

"It's not fair, Ron," cried Hermione, "It's just not bloody fair."

With that Hermione broke down in sobs that shook her entire body.

Ron knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his embrace. Her sobs continued to cover the school grounds. In the midst of her sobs, she didn't notice that the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix had surrounded her. Cries could be heard from a few of the members. Tonks had her face buried in Remus' shoulder, while the older man wore a broken face. His best friend's son he swore to protect lay dead before his eyes.

The Weasley's were all misty-eyed. The twins and Ginny had tears rolling down their faces. Mrs. Weasley had broken down at the first sight of Harry and had fainted not a moment later. Arthur had to turn away from the boy he had come to love as a son.

Hermione hugged Harry's body close to hers. The sobs that escaped her mouth were even louder now. She bent over and brushed away the blood matted hair away from Harry's forehead and gave it a kiss. She went lower and kissed his lifeless lips.

"I am so sorry," she whispered into his lips.

Suddenly, the weight of Harry's body that pressed against her legs started to lighten.

"What's going on?" she asked loudly, looking at Harry's body as if it would pop back to life.

Everybody looked upon the two of them as Harry's body slowly started to disappear. His face started to become transparent. Soon the rest of him followed, clothes and all. After a minute or so, Harry Potter's lifeless body was no longer on this plane of existence.

The crowd gave out a gasp of disbelief, while Hermione shook her head in confusion. Nobody could fully understand what had just happened. How could a body just disappear like that?

Professor McGonagall had walked up to Ron and Hermione, breaking through the surrounding crowd. She looked old beyond her years and extremely tired. The war had taken a great toll on her and Harry's death only added to it.

She cleared the lump in her throat before addressing Ron and Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, if you could please escort me to my office."

Hermione was pulled to her feet by Ron and helped back to the castle. The shock to her system was overwhelming, while Ron wasn't fairing much better. With McGonagall leading the way, they were at the Headmistress' office in a matter of minutes.

"Lemon drops," said McGonagall, uttering the password. The gargoyle hopped aside and they continued up the stairs. They opened the door to her office and walked in. Ron and Hermione stopped in shock after seeing the being standing before the Headmistress' desk.

McGonagall sat behind her desk and addressed the duo.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, this is," McGonagall froze realizing that she had forgotten the name of the strange green man.

The elderly green man in question cleared his throat and looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Kami. My name is Kami."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Little did anyone at Hogwarts, shy of Kami, know that on the other side of the world, Earth had just lost another hero.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry Potter opened his eyes. He looked around expecting to see the wand of Voldemort pointed in his face.

No, that wasn't right. Harry had killed Voldemort. He remembered that much. He remembered the horrible pain afterwards. He remembered Hermione holding his head. Then he remembered that he wanted to take a small nap.

'A nap,' thought Harry.

The sight before him was more than a little unsettling. He was in a giant building. Much taller than the Ministry, or anything he had ever been in before. There were little squeaking clouds running around and waiting in line. His back bumped into a wall. He had not realized he had been walking backwards. He turned around to look at it. It had weird symbols all over it.

'Must have taken one of Luna's daydream charms,' laughed Harry in his head.

Suddenly, he knew something was wrong. He realized that the wall in front of him wasn't a wall. He backed up a little and realized it was a desk. A very big desk. A very big desk used by a very big red man. With horns and a hat.

'A nap?' questioned Harry. His eyes got really big.

'It wasn't a nap. I died!'

"Hmmm, let's see here. Harry Potter?" questioned the big red man in a booming voice.

Harry looked up to him and nodded his head slowly, scared out of his mind.

"What do we have here?" He seemed to be shuffling through some papers. Harry waited nervously.

"Ah, here we are. Harry Potter. Saved the world from an evil wizard. Deceased by injuries from said wizard," read the giant man, "Suggested course of action: Training with King Kai?"

The giant red man looked incredibly puzzled.

"You, young man, are incredibly lucky. Not just anybody gets to train with the great King Kai. This is quite the honor. Hmm, says here that you are to train with Goku. He is arriving in a few minutes. It takes a bit for the body to appear here in the afterlife."

Harry nodded again and started to speak.

"Um, sir? Who exactly are you? Why am I here?"

The red man looked at Harry for a moment before throwing his head back in a booming laugh.

"Who am I? I am the great King Yemma! I serve punishment on those who die and are sent here. As to where here is, it's the afterlife!"

Harry looked at King Yemma and backed up a little, feeling a little intimidated.

"Now, why don't you go by that door and wait for Goku. I am sure I have to explain a few things to him too. Now, off you go."

King Yemma ushered for Harry to go wait by the door and Harry all but ran. He looked out a window as he was walking to his waiting place. He stopped once he saw the sight. Outside the window was clouds. As far as the eye could see, there was clouds. It was breathtaking in the scariest way.

Getting a sense of vertigo, Harry continued to the door, apologizing to the occasional cloud who would give an angry squeak after he would bump into them, or step on them.

"Sorry," he muttered as a cloud bumped him right back with a fierce cry, "Geez, sorry. Didn't mean to ruin your puffiness, I guess."

He reached the door and looked around.

'No Goku. I guess he was a little slow.'

Just as he finished the thought he was flat on his back. A man with wild black hair had bumped into him after tripping over a cloud, sending him flying. He looked up and saw that the man was offering a helping hand up. He took the hand and was brought up to his feet again.

Harry rubbed his bum in an attempt to get the soreness out. The black haired man started shouting is apology.

"Hey! Wow, I am really sorry. I mean those clouds are everywhere! Pretty rude too, even if it is an accident. I didn't mean to knock you over. I am really sorry about that. Hey, my name is Goku! Wait, you have a body too?! You must be Harry!"

Harry's head hurt a little after the wild apology/introduction from Goku. He put out his hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you Goku. I am not really sure why I am here, but I guess we will find out."

Goku dropped Harry's hand and walked to the door.

"Oh, I know why we are here," said Goku as he opened up the door. He looked back to Harry before walking through.

"We are here to train with King Kai to prepare for the Saiyans."


	2. A Meeting with Kami

A/N: Hello everyone! TheLastJonin back again. Hope you enjoy the chapter and remember to read and review! Enjoy!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A Meeting with Kami:**

Hermione sat in her chair, completely flabbergasted. Her beliefs and certainties have been crushed within an hour. Well, she had had her world turned upside down once before when she found out she was a witch. That had opened up an entirely different world for her, but this was different.

Within an hour, Kami had sat down with Ron and Hermione and explained who he was and what he was here for.

"So, let me get this straight," said Ron with a pale face that was almost a borderline green, "you say that Harry's body disappeared because he needs it to train in the afterlife?"

"Yes," uttered Kami calmly while nodding his head.

"To train in martial arts?" asked Ron, his eyes beginning to bulge out slightly.

"Yes," came Kami's reply.

Ron slid forward in his chair slightly, his eyes set on Kami's.

"Martial arts? Like punching and kicking?"

"Yes."

Ron sat back in his chair and put his hand over his face. His head started to hurt. Ron was never one to think this hard. Hermione always did that. Harry too. Now, it looked like Hermione was still in shock and Harry….

Then a thought came to Ron's mind.

"Wait, how the hell is Harry supposed to help? He is dead. Is he going to come back as a ghost, or something?"

This statement made the tears that had been held in check by Hermione break the floodgate yet again. Her quiet sobs filled the office.

Kami's antenna gave a slight twitch along with his ears. His eyes fell upon the window and to the sky which got considerably darker in the last few minutes.

"No, he will be back. As a matter of fact he should be alive right about now."

Hermione's sobs seized and her head shot up. Ron looked thoroughly confused.

"W-w-what do you mean?" asked Hermione, the lump in her throat as big as ever.

Kami once again cleared his throat and pressed on.

"Harry Potter should be brought back to life at any minute. A few of my colleagues have gathered the Dragonballs. The Dragonballs are mystical balls that I have created here on Earth. They originate from my home planet, Namek. Once all seven are gathered, you can call upon Shenron, Earth's dragon. A part of him is kept inside each of the Dragonbals. Once Shenron is summoned, you can have one wish. With this wish we are going to wish Harry back to life. The Dragonballs will then turn to stone and stay like that for an entire year. Once the year is up, we will gather them again and wish Goku back to life."

"To fight against the Saiyans?" interrupted Ron still looking a little confused.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, to fight against the Saiyans. Harry will not be able to come back until the year is up. His training with King Kai is too important and we need him desperately for the upcoming fight. These Saiyans are immensely strong. Stronger than you can imagine."

Kami stood and walked towards the window.

"I have recently discovered the power that the magical community holds. Its potential is astronomical, but it is a power that cannot be taught to just anyone."

The sky outside continued to grow darker as lightning filled the sky. Kami turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"I want to train you and two more of your kind. I want you to help us in the fight against the Saiyans. Can you think of two more people that are worthy of this?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and silently agreed. They nodded at one another and Hermione turned to McGonagall.

"We need to get Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

McGonagall nodded and made her way out of the office.

"Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Lovegood?" questioned Kami.

"Yes," stated Hermione, "they have been with us since the beginning and we can't think of anyone more worthy."

"I see. Yes, they will do just fine," said Kami as he once again peered out of the window. The sky cleared up and the stars could be seen yet again.

"It seems your friend is alive again. He should be heading to King Kai's planet now."

Hermione gave a little smile in knowing Harry will be fine.

Ron gave Kami another questioning look.

"So, what is this training we will be receiving?"

Kami once again sat back in his chair.

"I think that we should wait for your friends to arrive before diving into that."

Ron and Hermione gave a nod. They sat in an almost uncomfortable silence. The sound of the occasional sniffle from Hermione and the snoring of the portraits of former Headmasters was the only audible sound.

Finally, the office door creaked open and Neville and Luna filed into the room behind McGonagall. She ushered them to a chair and sat behind her desk. Neville looked to Kami with fear etched into his face at the sight of the old green man. Luna, on the other hand was looking at his antenna.

"You must be a magnet for Nargles. Do they love your left or right antenna more?" asked Luna while looking him directly in the eyes.

Kami, for the first time in his life, couldn't hold his eyes on here and felt extremely self-conscious.

"Ahem, um, maybe we should get you two up to speed," he muttered while touching his right antenna, trying to not draw attention to it and failing horribly.

After briefing Neville and Luna on the situation, Kami stood and walked yet again to the window. He pushed on it and the window opened with a squeak. He turned back to the wizards and witches.

"We will be doing our training at my home, The Lookout. If you will follow me, I have our transportation just on the other side of this window."

Ron stood up.

"Wait, what is our training going to be?" he questioned.

"That will all be explained at the Lookout."

The four teenagers looked at each other and walked toward the window. They peered over the ledge to find their transportation.

A magic carpet hovered just bellow the window seal. A pudgy, black man sat cross-legged on the carpet. He noticed the group staring at him.

"Hello," he said as he waved his hand.

"Students," said Kami, noticing their shocked expressions. (Except Luna's odd gaze) "This is Mr. Popo. Now get on and we will take off."

All of them got onto the carpet, after a little coaxing to get Hermione on, they waved goodbye to Professor McGonagall who was standing at the window looking at her students with tears in her normally dry eyes.

Without warning, the carpet gave a lurch and shot straight up into the sky at an incredible scream.

The animals inside the Forbidden Forest looked to the sky as what they thought was a banshee screamed. Turns out, Hermione Granger's screams are more frightening than a banshee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once Harry and Goku walked through the door, they gasped at what was on the other side.

"What the hell?" yelled Harry at the sight before him.

"Wow," is all that Goku could say.

Snake Way twisted and turned around the mass amount of yellow clouds and continued on past the horizon. It looked never ending.

"This thing looks like it goes on forever. It will take us years to reach the end," said Harry as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No, it won't take us that long," said Goku with confidence.

"How can you say that, Goku? Have you seen this thing? Are you blind?" yelled Harry motioning with his hands to the road.

"Of course I can see it. It's right in front of me," Goku chimed in cluelessly, "plus, we can jump and run the entire way."

"Jump and run? Are you crazy? I could run a couple of miles at most without having to take a break, but that would kill me!"

"Why don't you use your ki?" asked Goku as if he was asking about the weather.

"Ki? What is a ki?" asked Harry looking as if Goku had, yet again, lost his mind.

"Ki. Our life force and energy. It is what makes the universe. It gives us our power. Watch."

Goku held out his hand and focused. A tiny ball of energy started to form. Harry gasped at the sight of it.

"That, that is amazing," stuttered Harry, "so, it is kind of like magic?"

"Magic? Well, yeah, I guess," deducted Goku as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmm, how did you do that?" asked Harry, thinking Goku may be on to something.

"How about we get walking and I will show you?"

Harry nodded and they climbed over the head of the massive snake statue and started their long journey.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of galaxies over from the Milky Way, two space pods hovered above a planet. The doors on the front popped open with a hissing noise. Two figures stepped out into the void of space.

"A shame we didn't find it here," came a raspy voice that belonged to a giant bald man.

"Yes, Nappa. I heard you the first time you said it, now shut up," stated the smaller of the two.

"Er, okay, Vegeta," stuttered the bigger man in fear of the smaller one.

Vegeta gave a sigh.

"Is it too much to ask for immortality? Don't answer that!" snapped Vegeta as Nappa opened his mouth to answer the rhetorical question.

"Oh well," sighed Vegeta again. He raised his hand to the planet and charged up an energy ball in the palm of his hand. He looked over to Nappa, who was looking at him with eagerness in his eyes.

Vegeta released his energy ball and it disappeared. He turned to Nappa.

"Go ahead, but don't say I never let you have fun."

Nappa got a huge grin on his face. He raised both hands over his head and formed a massive ball of energy. With a mighty yell, he launched the ball towards the planet.

Silence. Then a rumble. Suddenly, the planet exploded in a combination of ash and molten rock.

As the chaos ensued, the two pods took off and made their way towards their destination.

Earth.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A speck could be seen above Snake Way. It was descending very fast. In the distance, you can hear a whoop of joy. As the speck became bigger, the cries became louder. Finally, the speck, which turned out to be Harry Potter, landed on the winding road; only to jump into the sky once more. Another whoop of joy sounded out. Goku followed close behind in a similar fashion.

After a quick lesson and a couple of days, Goku taught Harry all about ki. Just as Kami suspected, as did Goku, magic was just another form of ki. It was just focused in a different way. After a couple of days, Harry had learned how to focus his ki and learned how to apply it to his feet. This allowed him to run a lot faster and jump at amazing heights.

Goku was secretly amazed at how fast Harry learned to do this. It had taken him years to learn what Harry did in a couple of days.

The speck in front of Goku landed yet again, but this time did not launch into the air. This time Harry stopped abruptly as if something was wrong. Goku landed right behind Harry and ran up to him.

"Hey! You okay, Harry?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little funny. Kind of tired," assured Harry as he sat down on the road and put his hands behind him. Above his head, Harry's halo slowly started to disappear.

"Harry! Your halo is going away!" yelled Goku.

"What?! What does that mean?" questioned Harry as he reached to touch his halo when he found nothing to be there.

"You must have been wished back to life. I guess I have to wait a year."

Harry looked up at Goku. "The Dragonballs?"

Goku nodded his head.

The two had talked about the Dragonballs as Goku explained ki to Harry. Harry didn't believe Goku at first, but after he got the hang of everything he guessed that Goku must have been telling the truth.

"So, I guess we have a year left from today?"

"I guess so."

Both sat in silence.

"I guess we should start going again," suggested Harry after getting his wind back. He stood up and started stretching. He felt a lot better.

Goku nodded and took off, Harry wasn't too far behind.


	3. Training with Snakes

A/N: Another chapter. I didn't really like this one. Not my best work. I promise the next chapter will be better.

Read and review!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Training with Snakes:**

'I wish I was dead,' thought Harry as rubbed his stomach as another pang of hunger washed over him.

Harry soon figured out that there were some downsides to being alive. The biggest fact was that he needed to eat a lot more frequently than he did while being dead. He had been dragging his feet behind Goku. They were both walking instead of jumping through the road. Another pang of hunger hit Harry. He gave a little groan.

"Are you sure that you are out of senzu beans?" asked Harry with a vain hope that the taller man may have some of the wonderful magic beans.

Goku brought out the bag, yet again and gave it a shake. He motioned to the bag.

'Empty,' thought Harry hopelessly. Another growl emitted from his empty stomach.

"Hey, now, I am hungry too. I haven't eaten in forever!"

Harry looked up to Goku, an angry look in his eyes.

"Goku, you are a great guy. I like you, but unless you want to die again, I would stop talking."

Goku cringed and turned away.

The two walked in silence.

'Stupid ki training. If I hadn't been practicing to prepare for King Kai, I wouldn't be so hungry,' thought Harry as he gazed onto the horizon.

The road just never seemed to end. They must have been going for days.

Harry had been learning to focus his ki. He had caught on very quickly. It wasn't much different than using magic in his opinion. He learned that if he applied more ki, that he could hover for a little while. Harry had quite some fun with that. It was amazing in his opinion. Much better than flying on his Firebolt.

His Firebolt. It reminded him of the magical world and of Earth. It reminded him of his friends.

They had had so much fun over the years. He wouldn't trade it for anything. He missed them. He especially missed Hermione. When Ron had started dating Luna, the two had gotten close. Closer than they already were. It was no secrets to everyone else. Harry had come to admit the fact before Voldemort's attack on Hogwarts.

He loved Hermione Granger.

It wasn't just a puppy love, nor was it a summer love. He loved Hermione Granger more than he loved anything in his entire life. He gave his life to protect her. He swore to himself that he would do it again. No harm will come to the people he loved ever again.

Voldemort.

He looked to his right and over the edge of the road and peered down towards the clouds.

Could Voldemort be there? Just under those clouds?

"Harry!"

Harry lost his footing and tripped. He fell over the small spiked railing and fell rapidly towards the clouds. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

A hand grasped his shirt.

Goku lifted him back up to the road.

"Harry! You okay?" asked Goku worriedly.

"Am I okay? Yeah. You scared the hell out of me, Goku. Why did you yell my name?"

Goku looked confused for a second before his face took on an excited look. He pointed to the distance.

Harry turned to look. He almost cried.

It was a house. It almost looked like a restaurant.

Not waiting for Goku, Harry took off in a sprint.

"Hey! Wait up, Harry!" yelled Goku, hot on Harry's trail.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The carpet sat down on the stone tile floor. The passengers of said carpet got off and walked away unsteadily. Every one looked a little queasy. Hermione, having passed out a mere ten seconds into the ride, looked a worse than the rest.

Kami hopped down and was followed my Mr. Popo. They walked over to the group.

"If everyone will follow me, we can get started," stated Kami as he made his way into a long hallway.

Everyone else followed.

They all made their way down a dark corridor, following Kami. Kami turned to his right and opened the nearest door. He walked through the door. The others followed.

The room was bathed in white. A white floor, with white walls. There were six cushions on the ground. Two of them already being filled. One by a man with long black hair and a long scar running across his face and the other by a short bald looking monk. Both were dressed in orange outfits. They both turned their heads to look at the group walking in.

The short bald on hopped up and immediately started talking.

"Hey there Kami! I was wondering where you went. You just took off suddenly without even saying a word to us. I thought we were supposed to be training," he trailed off upon seeing Hermione and Luna. He got a sly grin on his face and walked a little closer.

"Why, hello there. My name is Krillin. Is there any thing I can do for you lovely ladies? I coul-"

The taller, long haired man grabbed Krillin by the mouth and drug him back.

"Ahaha! He doesn't think before he speaks sometimes. I am Yamcha. Its great to meet you. What are your names?"

Yamcha's eyes gave off the same looks as Krillin's. Each looking for the girls approval. Ron stepped forward in an attempt to protect both of them.

"Hello, my name is Ron Weasley. This is Hermione Granger, my best friend and Luna Lovegood, my girlfriend."

He gave a strong emphasis on the words friend and girlfriend.

Krillin and Yamcha backed off.

Kami had made his way to the front of the room. The cushions were sitting in front of him.

"Everybody, please go to your seats and I can explain some things."

Everybody sat down.

Kami gave a look at the crowd. He cleared his throat.

"I have gathered you hear today because of a threat. A threat to Earth. A year from today the Earth will be visited from two men. Saiyans. They are a race of warriors. It is my understanding that they are after the Dragonballs. You all know about those."

Kami started to pace.

"Just after Goku's was killed by his brother, another was killed. A Harry Potter. He was a wizard. He died defeating another wizard. A dark wizard named Voldemort. Now, I have been in contact with King Yemma, the gatekeeper for the afterlife. Both, Harry and Goku, are on their way to King Kai's. A grand martial artist and guardian of our quarter of the universe."

He looked to the crowd and looked to their shocked faces.

"Now, I have tried to find our two other protectors, Tien and Chaoztu, and have failed. It seems that they have gone into solitude. So, I have recruited four of our friends here. They will be trained in two separate groups. One in martial arts."

He gave a look to Ron and Neville.

"And one in healing arts."

He gave a look to Hermione and Luna.

Hermione's hand shot up. Kami nodded his head in her direction.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are we only being taught healing? Shouldn't we be learning to fight?"

"The human female's ki is more well rounded for healing. If you were to train in martial arts, you wouldn't be as strong as the others and could possibly result in your death."

Hermione squeaked and put her head down.

"Now, Hermione and Luna, you will go with Mr. Popo and he will teach you all you need to know."

Mr. Popo walked forward.

"Come on, girls," came his deep calming voice, "let's go get started."

Hermione and Luna said their goodbyes and left the room with Mr. Popo.

Kami waited until the door shut and turned to the four left.

"Krillin and Yamcha, you will be training by yourselves for the next couple of days. I must teach Ron and Neville about ki."

The group nodded.

Kami walked to the door. "Well, let's get to it."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Goku approached the door of the house. They looked to each other.

"You reckon we should knock?" asked Harry.

Goku gave a shrug of his shoulders and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

They waited for a couple of minutes.

"Guess nobody is home," said Goku.

Suddenly, the doors sprang open. A woman walked seductively out into the open and leaned onto the door frame.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked with a slight slither of her tongue.

"We were wondering if this might be a restaurant. Have any food?" said a tactless Goku.

Harry was too hungry to scold or correct him.

The woman looked thoughtful for a second then nodded.

"We sure do. Why don't you two come in and take a hot bath. Relax a little, while I cook up some food."

Harry and Goku burst inside shouting a 'thank you' a piece as they made their way to the wash room.

The woman gave a wicked smile and set off into the kitchen as the two soaked in a bath.

About thirty minutes later, Harry and Goku walked into the dinning room. The table before them had an incredible spread.

They ran to the table almost slipping in their own drool.

"This is almost better than Hogwarts!" exclaimed Harry as he bit into a giant turkey legs.

The two ate until their stomachs were filled to the brim.

Both gave a mighty yawn and promptly passed out.

The woman walked into the dinning room and smiled. She then disappeared.

The room started to morph and change. No longer was it a dinning room, but the belly of a giant snake.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Harry walked through the door and took off his coat. He hung it on the rack and walked into the sitting room. He sat down on his favorite chair and propped his feet up on the ottoman. He reached for the remote and turned on the television. Harry flipped through the channels._

_'Nothing on.'_

_He flicked the television off. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He had a rough day at work and wanted to rest a little._

_Suddenly, he felt a bit of pressure on his lap. He opened his eyes to a kiss._

_"Well, hello to you too," exclaimed Harry greeting his wife. Hermione gave back a smile._

_"I missed you today," she said while lowering her mouth to his neck, giving it a little kiss._

_"You did? I bet I missed you more," he replied huskily._

_Hermione brought her mouth up to the side of his face and started licking it. The side of his mouth soaking wet now…_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione, why are you licking my face," giggled Harry.

A large glop of snake juice landed next to Harry, launching him out of his dream and into a very frightening reality.

"What the hell?"

Harry looked to find Goku propped up against the snake's side, sleeping.

"Goku! Goku, wake up!"

Goku shot awake and yelled. Apparently, he was having a nightmare.

"Goku, we have to get out of here."

"Yeah! You can say that again."

They started forward, dodging drops of acid from the snake.

After a few close calls they made their way to the snake's mouth, which was locked tight.

"Let me try and lift it."

Goku went forward and used his abnormal strength.

Nothing.

"That's it! Stand back, Harry."

Harry took a few giant steps back.

Goku spread his feet apart and got into a bracing stance. He brought his hands to his side. His ki starting to show around his body. An aura overtook Goku.

"Ka-meh-" A small amount of energy made its way to Goku's hands.

"Ha-meh-" The ball got incredibly bigger, filling his hands.

"HA!" Goku extended his hands out and shot a beam of energy at the wall of teeth. It tore through them like tissue paper.

After the smoke cleared, Goku looked to Harry.

"Let's go!" Harry nodded and followed Goku out of the hole.

They hopped back onto the road as the snake descended towards the clouds, knocked out do to the pain.

The two looked to each other and laughed.

"Well, that was new," commented Goku.

"It wasn't for me. I killed a snake twice that size that can kill you with its eyes!"

Harry proceeded to tell Goku about his fight with the Basilisk as they continued down the road.

It was a few hours later when Harry spotted it. The end of Snake Way.

They ran to the end and looked around.

"Is this it," yelled Harry at the surrounding emptiness, "is this a joke?"

Harry was extremely upset.

"No, Harry. Look!" Goku pointed up to the sky.

Hovering above them was a small planet. It was King Kai's planet.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"King Yemma! King Yemma! We have a problem!" yelled the small red demon as he ran towards the giant's desk.

"What is it?" asked King Yemma, clearly bored.

"A prisoner has broken out of HFIL!"

For the first time in a long time, King Yemma was shocked.


	4. Not a Laughing Matter

A/N: Here is another chapter. I quite liked this one. Hope you enjoy it too. Remember to Read and Review.

**Not A Laughing Matter:**

The tiny blue green planet hovered above the two.

Harry turned to Goku, "How do you reckon we get up there? Jump?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot, I guess. On three?"

Harry nodded and braced himself for the jump.

"One, two…..Three!"

They both jumped as high as they could. As they reached the peak of their jump they hovered slightly.

'Hmm…This is strange,' thought Harry. That thought immediately got replaced with a yell.

A sudden gravity change pulled Harry and Goku down towards the tiny planet. Harry smashed down on the ground, back first. The impact knocked the wind out of him. His body felt so heavy. He turned his head to look to where Goku landed. He winced when he saw it.

Goku had smashed head first into a shiny red convertible, or at least it used to be. Now, it was just a mangled piece of spare parts and metal. The owner wouldn't be pleased. Goku groaned and started to crawl out of the wreakage. He managed to stand up.

"Harry? Where are you?"

Harry struggled to raise his arm up.

"Over here, Goku. I can't move. There is too much pressure."

Goku stood over Harry and reached down to pick him up to his feet. "Apply ki to your body and it will help you against the gravity."

Harry gave a nod and applied his ki. He stood and started to stretch his muscles. Goku was right. It helped a lot, but it was still a struggle to walk. Plus, to make matters worse, Harry's stomach was growling loudly again.

Goku started towards the small house when he suddenly stopped. He gave a sniff and looked towards the small tree to the right of them.

"Food!" he yelled and bolted as fast as he could to the tree. Harry took off as fast as he could right behind Goku.

Goku started to shimmy up the tree. He got about halfway up before groaning from the strain it was doing on his body. He continued up and grabbed two apples before hopping down. He walked over and handed one to Harry before biting into his own.

Harry looked down at the red and yellow fruit. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

'Hmmm…not bad. Tastes pretty good,' thought Harry as he took another bite. He finished the fruit and tossed the core to the ground. He gave a stretch and started towards the house.

"I guess we can knock and see if anybody is home," said Harry as he step in front of the door and gave it a slight knock.

"Hold on a second! Hold on!" came an odd squeaky voice from the other side of the door.

The door creaked open and a fat blue head poked out with two antennas sticking out every which way. He pushed the door open to reveal the rest of his body. He was a short, fat, little blue man with tiny sunglasses.

"Can I help you two?" he said while stepping out onto the grass.

Harry looked to Goku before looking back to the blue man.

"Er, we were looking for King Kai."

The little blue man looked at the two critically for a moment.

"I am King Kai. What can I do for the two of you?"

Goku stepped forward.

"Uh, we are here for training."

"Training? I see. Well, in that case you each must make me laugh to consider it."

Harry and Goku looked thoroughly confused. King Kai looked on expectantly.

"Well…"

Harry cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Er, what did the evil chicken lay?....Deviled Eggs!"

King Kai's hands went to his mouth to cover a snicker. Upon seeing this Harry continued.

"What did the termite say when he walked into the bar?"

King Kai snickered even louder. Harry shouted the answer out with even more confidence.

"Is the bar tender here?"

King Kai landed on his back and started to roll around, laughing his head off. Both Harry and Goku looked on nervously.

Once King Kai got his composure back, he stood up and turned to Goku.

"Okay, your turn."

Goku looked nervous. He walked towards King Kai.

"Er, um, Why did the book work for the police?....To go undercover."

King Kai was on his back yet again, laughing his head off.

'Wow, this guy is easy to impress,' thought Harry as he watched his new trainer.

King Kai rolled around on the floor for what seemed like forever. Finally, he got up and steadied himself.

"Well," he started to giggle again. He composed himself and continued. "Well, I guess I can train you two. With my help, you two will be the best comedy duo in the universe. It will be great."

Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head. He looked to Goku to see that his were doing the same thing.

"Um, King Kai," started Goku, "we are here to be trained in the martial arts."

King Kai looked disappointed. "Well, you should have said something. Of course, I will train you. Let's get started then," he got into a fighting stance, "come at me, I am a lot stronger than I look."

Goku got into a fighting stance and Harry looked over and copied him. Goku got this weird look on his face.

"Um, King Kai? I would fight you, but I feel really weird in this gravity. Why is that?"

King Kai looked thoughtful for a second.

"That is strange. You must be from Earth."

Harry and Goku gave nods.

"I see. Well, in that case, this planet is about seven times that of Earth's gravity. So, you are carrying about seven times your own weight. I am surprised, not many Earthlings could handle that."

Harry thanked everything holy for the ability to use ki. Otherwise, he would probably be dead again.

"Hmm…Do me a favor. Give us a jump. As high as you can. One at a time. Er, what were your names?"

"I'm Son Goku. Good to meet you King Kai."

"I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

King Kai seemed satisfied.

"Right, well as you know, I am King Kai. Now, Goku, why don't you go first."

Goku gave a nod and gave a jump as high as he could go. Once he reached the top of his jump, the gravity got a hold of him and brought him back down. He smashed feet first against the ground and gave out a groan of pain.

'That must have hurt,' thought Harry.

"Very good," said King Kai, "Harry, your turn."

'Here we go,' thought Harry while he was pushing ki to his feet.

He gave a push and launched into the air. Once he reached the pinnacle of his jump, he came sailing down. He smashed the ground and gave a yelp. The heels of his feet hurt after that one.

"Very good, very good."

'They must have enormous amounts of ki for an Earthling to do that,' thought King Kai, 'it looks as if Harry hasn't had any training in the martial arts. I am going to have to train him harder than Goku.'

"Alright, let's get started. First things first, how much time do we have?" started King Kai as he turned his back to them. His antennas started spinning on his head.

"Oh, I see. The Saiyans. Yes, very dangerous. Hmm…According to my calculations, you have one year before they reach Earth. We better start training now. Bubbles!"

Upon hearing his name, a small brown monkey came out of the house and waddled over to King Kai.

"Harry, Goku, this is Bubbles. He is the first part of your training. You must catch him. Don't be fooled though. Bubbles is used to this gravity and will be difficult to catch. Now…"

King Kai trailed off as he turned his back to the duo. He faced the wreckage of his car. He took off in a sprint to his car.

"MY CAR! Who did this?"

"Er, I did King Kai," admitted Goku, stepping back a little.

King Kai's antennas gave a twitch. He lowered his head down.

"Harry, go and try to catch Bubbles. I have to have a chat with our friend, Goku. Come here, Goku."

Goku took off in the opposite direction with King Kai hot on his heels.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

Harry laughed to himself and looked at Bubbles.

"Hi there. Ready to start?"

Bubbles gave a grunt and a nod and took off. Harry set after him.

The two chases last for awhile.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron smashed to the ground, the right side of his face slightly bruised. He got up and chased after Krillin who hovering slightly across from him. He jumped up and brought his leg down in an axe kick. Krillin blocked it with one arm and grabbed his leg with the other. He threw Ron and good ways away and charged after him. Krillin delievered a punch to Ron's stomach that knocked the wind out of him. Krillin backed off after that.

Neville wasn't fairing too much better with Yamcha.

It had been three months since the day they reached the lookout. They still had seven months until the Saiyans got there, but they were no where near ready. Thankfully, Ron and Neville had picked up on fighting pretty fast and were able to keep up with the others.

Each of the young men were much more built than when they arrived, thanks to the extreme training they had been receiving from Kami.

Kami had told all of them earlier that week that they had all reached the level of Raditz, Goku's Saiyan brother. That had earned a smile from all of them, but Kami reminded them that it was nowhere near the level they needed to be at.

They trained harder for this than they had for anything in their entire lives.

Ron now knew how Harry had felt all the time with Voldemort. The world's fate laying on their shoulders.

Ron picked himself up off the ground after catching his breath and gave a sigh. He needed a break. He missed Luna.

He had not seen much of Luna and Hermione lately, both of them learning the complicated art of healing. They hadn't made much headway according to Hermione, but they were still learning. She assured the group that they would be prepared when the time came.

He walked over to a bench and sat down. Krillin sat down right beside him.

Ron felt a special connection to Krillin. Both of their best friends have died and they both were together in the afterlife, training. Ron had come to find a good friend in Krillin. They talked about Harry and Goku a lot. Ron had come to find out that Goku had saved the world a few times already and was incredibly strong. He hated to be the Saiyans when they got here.

Ron chuckled a little on the inside.

"Everybody, come on. We have a change of scenery in store for us," rang Kami's voice from the main building. He was standing in the doorway leaning on his cane. He motioned for everybody to follow him.

They followed him through a maze of corridors and down a long jagged hallway. He stopped at a big double door. He turned to face the group.

"I feel that you will fail if you do not see the seriousness of their power. Behind this door is the Pendulum Room. Behind it you will find your enemy. Let us go in."

The doors opened and they filed into the room.

The room was empty except for a giant pendulum swinging in the far wall of the room.

"You will sit and meditate. Find your center and the room will do the rest. Be careful. Your enemy is dangerous."

The four sat down and closed their eyes. With their centers found, their minds entered a different plane.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The four walked through the wasteland. Buildings were laying in rubble upon the ground. Bodies were found dead. It was horrible. There was no sign of life anywhere._

_"This is eerie, guys," said Krillin._

_"Yeah, this gives me the creeps," said Yamcha with a slight studder._

_Ron and Neville could only nod._

_They walked on for awhile keeping their eyes out for their opponents._

_"Maybe there isn't anyone here," said Yamcha as he relaxed for a second._

_Suddenly, an arm burst from the ground and pulled Yamcha under. Screams could be heard. He was in intense pain. Then it got quiet. The rest put up their guard. The two Saiyans appeared in front of the trio. One ran up and kicked Neville in the stomach before he could react and sent and energy blast at point blank range that disintegrated him._

_Ron let out a yell and charged one of the Saiyans. They merely dodged all of his attacks and kicked him into the ground. One stepped on his neck, crushing it._

_Only Krillin was left. They ganged up on him. He never stood a chance._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

All four of them woke up in a fright. That was very disturbing. They were all out of breath.

"They were so strong. That was hardcore," said Krillin.

"They were fast. I didn't even see their movements," stated Neville as he clutched his stomach as he felt a ghost of the pain.

Ron rubbed his neck and stayed quiet.

"At least you got to fight them. I got snuck up on. I didn't even stand a chance."

Kami walked back into the room.

"I see it did not go well?" he questioned.

The four just put their heads down.

Ron lifted his and spoke up.

"They were amazingly powerful. I don't see how we are going to beat them. That was rough."

Kami seemed to expect that.

"Well, you will become that powerful. You have to. The Saiyans that are making their way to Earth are four times that strength and that is comparing it to the weaker of the two."

Everyone looked thunderstruck.

"Now, I suggest we take our training a lot more seriously and get down to business."

He exited the room and the others followed.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hermione and Luna had stopped for the night. They were both exhausted, but felt a sense of accomplishment. They had healed for the first time today. It may have been a tiny wound, but they did it and without magic.

They were both discouraged to learn that magic won't work to heal ki inflicted wounds. They had to learn the hard way.

Hermione lay in her bed and stared out of the window into the night sky. She wondered what Harry was doing.

'Probably training,' she thought.

She knew that Harry wouldn't rest until he was strong enough to handle this threat. That is just the kind of person he was.

She knew she loved Harry. She knew a long time ago. She just wish she could have told him when he was here.

'But he is coming back. You can tell him when he comes back,' she repeated in her head as she drifted off into a slumber.

She still didn't know how much of a threat the Saiyans really were.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Unknown to anybody on Earth and to the three occupants of King Kai's planet, an enemy with the potential to be the strongest warrior in the universe just escaped HFIL. He wondered the infinite void of the afterlife. He was gaining power. He would soon find what he needs to make his way back to Earth and back to life.

Lord Voldemort is rising.


	5. Underestimation

A/N: Well, here is another chapter. The next one should be out tomorrow. Remember to read and review. -TheLastJonin

**Underestimation:**

The crowd of people circled around the wreckage of the pile of cars and gravel. The smoke started to this out and left two craters visible. A slight hissing noise could be heard. Sirens filled the air and a few cop cars started to show up around the area. The blare of a fire trucks horn thundered from a few streets away.

"What happened?" asked one man.

"Looks like a couple of meteors."

"Maybe it's aliens!"

"Aliens don't exist. Don't be stupid."

"Well, what is it then?"

The hissing noise continued to grow louder.

"Do you hear that?"

"Sounds like a hissing noise. Is that a gas leak?"

"Sounds like a machine!"

The hissing grew to a screech and suddenly stopped. The crowd grew closer to the wreckage and the two craters. An audible gasp emitted from the group. A cloud of smoke came up from the craters, masking two figures. As the cloud of smoke cleared, it revealed the two figures, hovering several inches off the ground. The two peered at the crowd.

The taller of the two hit a button on the side of the device that was attached to his head. It gave a few beeps. A symbol appeared on the screen covering his eye.

"Hey Vegeta, these guys are a bunch of weaklings. Barely registering on the scouter," said Napa giving a slight grin.

"Yes, these Earthlings are pathetic. Come Napa, we have to locate the Dragonballs. Although, I imagine that Kakarot has his little friends out here somewhere trying to play hero."

"Right, but before we go…"

Napa gave another grin and gave a little wave to the crowd. He pointed to fingers on the crowd, then in a sudden movement, pointed them straight into the air.

The ground gave a sudden shake and an explosion rocked the land. Smoke spread out for miles. Napa and Vegeta flew above the smoke, into the clear sky. Vegeta looked enraged.

"Napa! You idiot! There could have been a Dragonball in there. You fool! We are not here for fun. We are here for immortality and you will do well to remember that."

Napa looked downtrodden.

"Yes, Vegeta."

Vegeta gave a sigh and hit the button on the side of his scouter. "Incompitant fool," he muttered while waiting for the scouter's results. The scouter popped up with a few symbols.

"They are about fifty miles, due East. Come on, Napa. Let's go greet our new friends."

The two Saiyans jetted off in a trail of light.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Oh no!"

Harry and Goku looked up to King Kai upon hearing his cry. Each had been sizing up the new uniforms they were wearing. Goku had on his usual orange and blue gi, the only changes were the symbols the represent King Kai. Harry had on an outfit similar to Goku's except instead of orange and blue, it was black and red. Harry had finally adjusted to the weighted clothes and wore them proudly.

"What's the matter King Kai?" asked Goku, walking towards his master.

"I've made a grave mistake, you two."

He backed up a little ways until his back hit the small tree.

"I've miscalculated. I didn't take into account the time it will take for you to get back. The Saiyans have already arrived!"

Harry looked a little panicked. How were the other's going to handle the Saiyans without them? Without Goku there? Goku's words brought him back to reality.

"Right! Well, then we better hurry Harry. Let's go. Thanks, King Kai. For everything."

Harry could only nod. He took off right behind Goku. They jumped down from the planet and landed on the tail of snake way. They could hear King Kai's shouts of confidence in the distance.

They had to hurry. Time was of the essence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group of eight fighters stood in the grassy field at the base of the mountains. Ron and Luna stood to the side of the rest of the group. They were holding hands and whispering to each other. Preparing for the worst.

Neville stood by Hermione, looking to the sky. What they were looking for, neither knew. They just stared. The small hope that Harry would come flying down pitted deep in their stomachs.

Krillin and Yamcha were talking Gohan, who had arrived just after they had gotten there. Krillin filled him in on the four wizards and witches. He had already explained about Piccilo and Gohan to the magical four.

Piccilo stood to the side, slowly meditating. His white cape blowing in the wind.

Ron looked back to the rest of the group, tightening his grip on Luna's hand.

Kami had told them that the Saiyans would seek them out when they arrived that day. He also said that Goku and Harry would be there too.

Ron looked to the sky. Harry had better hurry. He didn't think he could do this without his best friend. Harry had been there through thick and thin, no matter what. Ron may have let Harry down a few times in the past, but that was then. This is now. Ron wouldn't let Harry down. Not this time.

"There here!" yelled Piccilo as his eyes shot open out of his meditation, "the Saiyans are here."

All of the fighters eyes shot to an empty sky. They strained their eyes.

"Where I don't see them?" asked Krillin raising his arm to block out the glare.

"There! Up there!" shouted Neville while pointing. They all looked.

There they were, hovering just above a small mountain, the Saiyans. They hovered down and landed about twenty feet away from the group. It seemed that almost everyone, but Piccilo, was paralyzed in fear.

Vegeta gave a little laugh.

"So, this is all that Earth has to offer us? A bunch of kids and a Namek? I am very disappointed. Now, why don't you tell us where the Dragonballs are? We wouldn't want to get violent."

Ron gritted his teeth, he was going to say something before Piccilo spoke up.

"You aren't going to get those Dragonballs. They were just used. Even if you did find them, they would only be seven stones that happen to look like balls. Sorry if we spoiled your fun."

Vegeta's raged built.

"Think its so funny, Namek?! Well, I guess we will destroy this planet when we are done with you. No use for it anyways. As a matter of fact, if I recall, the Nameks made the Dragonballs, so I guess I can head back to your home planet. They will probably have a set. You think so?"

Piccilo could see that he was getting under his skin.

"It's a shame you won't leave here alive. Guess Namek will be safe for the time being."

Vegeta started to gather energy in his right hand.

The others could feel its raw power, fear entered their eyes slightly.

"Ah, come on, Vegeta. Don't take all the fun away. Kakarot hasn't even got here yet and I want to have a little fun," whined Nappa from Vegeta's side.

Upon hearing Goku's Saiyan name, Vegeta calmed. It would be fun killing them in front of Kakarot. Vegeta gave a sigh.

"Very well, Nappa. You may have your fun. Just remember to leave a couple of them alive, including his son, for him to watch die."

"Right, Vegeta," grinned Nappa as he eyed the group, "I think I will use the Saibamen. They haven't had any fun for a little while. Plus, it will give these twerps a little warm up and save me the time."

Nappa took a small container out of his armor and poured some seeds into his hands. He threw the container out. He bent over and began to plant the seeds into the ground. After covering them up with soil, he pulled out another container of liquid and began to pour it over the planted seeds. The group looked upon the soil where the green liquid slowly seeped in.

They looked on expectantly. An eerie silence filled the air.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake near the upturned soil. A green clawed hand shot through the dirt. Then two, then four. Little green men started to rise from the Earth.

The group looked on in amazement and horror. Neville was especially impressed.

"Wow, you sure don't see this in Herbology."

Nappa looked to the green men and then to Vegeta.

"Hey, Vegeta. We have time to blow. Mind if we have a little one on one with these twerps?"

Vegeta seemed to look at the sky for a moment, almost as if he was calculating, he then turned back to Nappa.

"If you must," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks, Vegeta."

Nappa then turned to the freshly grown green men.

"Alright, Saibamen, this is the deal. We are going to fight one on one with these guys. You listen to what I say and I won't kill you. Got it?"

The Saibamen nodded in a fast, swift motion. Nappa then turned to the group of fighters.

"Alright, which one of you punks will go first?"

Without getting a chance to deliberate, Piccilo stepped forward.

"They will fight me."

Nappa gave a laugh. "Alright!" he pointed to the nearest Saibaman, "you, go and rough him up. Don't kill him though, we might need him later."

The Saibaman grinned and looked towards Piccilo. His claws seemed to extend a little farther, as if in anticipation. After a few twitches, he seemed to lose his cool and charge at Piccilo.

This proved to be a mistake.

The Saibaman swiped his claw at Piccilo's face, only to have it caught before the blow could connect. He stared at the hand gripping his arm in fear and looked back to Piccilo. He finally gave a slight smile before lowering his head, so that the crown of his skull was aimed directly at Piccilo's face.

Piccilo brought back his other hand to strike at the Saibaman's exposed head when suddenly, the skull split in half and a stream of acid shot out. He had to let go of the little green man entirely to dodge the shot.

Taking this advantage, the Saibaman lunged forward and head butted Piccilo right in the stomach. The blow knocked him off his feet and he skidded back several yards on his back. Halfway through the skid, he flipped over and landed on his feet. Once stopped, he charged the Saibaman.

The Saibaman looked on in fear as the large Namek rushed him. He felt the large spike in power. He looked to his feet for movement, but found none.

The Saibaman, paralyzed with fear, was pummeled to the ground by Piccilo's fist. His neck broken. Piccilo stood over the small broken creature. He raised his right hand and started to gather energy. He gave a grunt and the Saibaman disintegrated under the engery blast.

Piccilo looked up to the Saiyans as to say, "Is that all?"

Nappa stood looking at Piccilo with a stony face. "I guess you are a lot stronger than I gave you credit," he looked over the Earthlings, "Saibamen, kill the girls."

Nappa gave a grin.

Ron turned to Hermione and Luna. "Apparate away, now! Come back only when this is over."

Hermione and Luna nodded and withdrew their wands. They disappeared with a twist of the wand and a pop.

The Saiyan's eyes widened with shock.

"Witchcraft?" asked Vegeta, more to himself than the others.

"It doesn't matter. Saibamen, kill all of them."

The three remaining Saibamen looked to the burnt ground where their comrades body used to lay. They looked to the Earthlings. Their gaze then fell upon the Namek. Two of them shuddered. One of them tapped the other one on the shoulder and pointed to the distance. The other two nodded. With a scream, they took off flying into the distance.

"What?!" screamed Nappa, looking at the fleeing Saibamen.

He was in a rage. Energy seemed to be pouring off of his body. Waves and waves of it. His power level was massive. The air seemed to warp around him and the grass died below his feet. Rocks from the area started hovering into the sky and disintegrating due to the pressure of his power. He pointed his hand towards the fleeing Saibamen.

"You Cowards!" he screamed as he released his attack.

At first it seemed the air got sucked out of the area. Everything was very still, for a split second. Then the blinding light filled the air, as a massive beam of energy emitted from Nappa's hands heading straight towards the Saibamen. The Saibamen seemed to turn around just before the beam hit them, faces etched with fear.

An explosion rocked the area. The limbs of the Saibamen fell to the Earth along with the splattered blood. The blast knocked everybody except Piccilo off their feet. The wind was incredibly strong. Gohan gave out a scream as he started lift off the ground from the wind. Ron lunged out and grabbed the young demi-saiyan. They both thudded to the ground.

The wind finally stopped and dirt filled the area, clouding everything. Ron had to cover his eyes to keep the dust out. It was everywhere. He gave a small cough to clear his lungs.

The dust cleared to show a huffing Nappa. He had a smile on his face, but looked slightly tired. He stood up straighter and looked to the rest of the group. He began to walk over to them.

Vegeta looked on at Nappa. 'That idiot,' he thought, 'he is severely underestimating these Earthlings. He used a lot of energy in that blast. It may cost him his life.'

Nappa gave a grin. "Who to choose? Hmmm…Which one of you will be my first victim? It seems I will have to give you a warm up before killing you all since my traitorous Saibamen were too cowardly." His eyes fell upon Gohan.

"You!" he screamed while charging in.

Gohan saw the behemoth charging him and was paralyzed with fear. Nappa kicked Gohan square in the face. Gohan skidded and flipped against the ground for several feet. He finally stopped. He lay there, groaning and unmoving.

Nappa went to move towards him again to attack, but was knocked several feet back as Ron attacked him from the side with a well placed kick to the side of his head. Nappa tumbled back. He looked at Ron with something like shock covering his features. The shock faded into a grin. He ran at Ron pulling a fist back for a punch.

Ron moved to the side dodging the punch as Piccilo appeared at Nappa's side an delivered a punch to the Saiyan's ribs. The blow knocked Nappa into the air and the two followed to continue the assault.

Yamcha and Neville watched the assault against Nappa, as Krillin ran to Gohan's aid. He reached the kid and turned him face up. He reached into his gi and pulled out a senzu bean.

"Come on, kid. Open up. Goku would be devastated if you were to die. Piccilo too. Come on, Gohan. Eat it," coaxed Krillin as he put the bean in Gohan's mouth. Gohan started to chew. The damage of the kick almost all disappearing. He looked to the sky.

"Mr. Piccilo?!" cried Gohan.

Piccilo had just got hammered into the ground by the giant. He landed face first with a grunt, Ron following down behind him not too long after. They struggled to their feet. Nappa stayed afloat in the air waiting. Ron and Piccilo stayed on the ground. Nappa seemed to get impatient.

"None of you want to fight me up here? Fine! I will come to you."

With that, Nappa flew down and headed straight for Yamcha. Before he had a chance to move, Nappa swooped him up and took him to the sky. He delivered a punch to Yamcha's stomach which knocked the air out of him and almost knocked him unconscious. He held the scared warrior by the neck. Nappa looked down at the unmoving warriors.

"Won't come to save your friend? Fine."

Nappa threw Yamcha into the ground. His body landed and rolled. Krillin started to run over to his friend until a beam of energy pierced Yamcha's chest, killing him instantly.

"Yamcha!" cried Krillin. Ron and Neville looked filled with rage. One of their comrades had fallen. Krillin's cries could be heard for miles. Angry, revenge filled cries. Krillin looked up to Nappa.

"You…You monster. I'll kill you."

Krillin raised one hand over his head. A small disc of energy started to grow just above his hand. It expanded very fast, building in energy. It expanded to its maximum capacity with was about ten feet in circumfrance.

"You think you are so tough? Catch this! Destructo Disk!"

Krillin threw the disc of energy with all of his might. It soared straight to Nappa. Nappa looked on with a smile and open arms. He was going to catch it. Krillin gave a slight smile.

"Nappa!" warned Vegeta.

Nappa couldn't lunge out of the way fast enough to dodge all of the attack. The razor sharp disc cut off his armor and a chunk of his shoulder. He gave out a mighty shout and fell to his knees. The missing chunk of his shoulder bleed freely down his body. He looked to Krillin, surprised that the little idiot had hurt him so badly.

Vegeta gave a sigh. Nappa is going to get himself killed, but he wouldn't help him. Nappa had dug his own grave.

"Now! Attack now!" yelled Piccilo looking at the fallen Saiyan, "All of you! Go! Attack!"

Nappa looked up to see the five warriors coming straight at him. He may have been handicapped now, but he still had a great amount of power over them. He powered up a little and charged right back at them. He dodged their punches and kicks. He may have been big, but he was fast. They couldn't hit him. He blocked Piccilo's punch and grabbed Neville by the head and drove his knee into his face. He then threw Neville to the ground.

Neville bounced back to his feet and watched the fight. He needed to catch his breath. It was hard to keep up with all of them.

Gohan was the next one knocked down, only to charge right back up to the fight. They were moving lightning fast. Neville had a hard time keeping up with them. Giving a sigh, he entered the fight again.

They moved through the sky in almost an artistic way. Almost like a dance of some sort. The only pause was when they would break a guard and try to find an opening. This lasted for about ten minutes. Finally, Nappa realizing he needed a break, poured all of his energy out ward. It broke all of their guards, allowing Nappa to send each one of them plummeting to the Earth.

The Earth warrior's gathered themselves to their feet and looked at Nappa who was standing closer to Vegeta. Having caught his breath, he ran forth to fight again.

"Nappa!"

He froze mid run. He turned to Vegeta.

"Er, what is it Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked upon the torn up warrior.

"We don't want this to end too quickly. At this rate, by the time Kakarot gets here, they will all be dead."

"But, Vegeta! I was having fun!"

"Shut up, you fool," Vegeta looked to the Earth's warriors, "You have one hour. We will wait. If Kakarot is not here by then, you will all be killed."

Silence filled the grassy field. Piccilo turned to the rest of them.

"Okay, you heard them. Let's take a break and rest up. Formulate a plan. Hopefully, Goku and Harry will be here by then."

Everyone nodded.

The hour starts now.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Goku flew with incredible speed trying to get to Check-In Station as fast as possible.

"How much farther, Goku?" questioned Harry.

"At this rate, we should be there in about an hour or more."

Harry nodded his head. He hoped his friends could hold on for that long.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voldemort walked through the abyss. It was an endless void. Nothingness. He seethed as his memories of Potter rang through his head.

His horcruxes had failed and Potter had killed him. He had been sentenced to hell. He wasn't even aware that it existed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He was the greatest wizard to ever live in his opinion. He could figure out something to get him out of here.

With that thought, Voldemort began to try various spells. A series of multi colored lights filled the empty abyss.


	6. A Hero's Return

A/N: So, another chapter has finally been written. I want to thank all of you for your support and patience. I will continue this story to its very end as long as you keep reading and reviewing.

This chapter is really rushed because I _really_ hate the Saiyan Saga, but it seemed the best place to start due to power differences. So, I will apologize in advance for how rushed this chapter must feel. I will get into the hang of things again and I promise that the next chapter will be way better. So, many ideas for the next one as well. Let's just say Voldermort may make another appearance. Maybe.

So, without further adieu, I give you chapter six, A Hero's Return. Remember to read and review.

**A Hero's Return**

Hermione and Luna sat with their legs dangling off the lookout, peering over the edge, hoping to see the events unfold below them. Of course, there was no such luck. Hermione gave a groan and rolled back to her feet. Luna looked back at the brunette witch with a blank glance. She laid on her back and sprawled her arms out behind her, her feet still dangling of the edge.

"You know, you should have faith in them. They are strong and can get through it. I believe in Ronald and Neville. You should too."

Hermione froze and her shoulders gave a shake. "It's just so hard. If we go down there we will just be killed. We weren't trained for that kind of combat. We were just trained to heal," she let out a sob, "I just feel so useless."

Luna continued to look upwards towards the bright blue sky, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"You know, for being the smartest witch of our age, you sure are forgetful," commented Luna, her eyes tracing the clouds above.

Hermione's head jerked towards the blonde, anger filled her eyes. She was not in the mood for Luna's quirkiness right now. This was a serious matter and it should be dealt as such. She opened her mouth to make a smart retort, but Luna beat her to the punch.

"Harry."

That name made Hermione's tongue tie up and her brain just about stop. She was right. Harry was on his way back right now, along with Goku. There was still hope. Whenever Harry was near, she had the courage to believe everything was going to be alright. She trusted him to do the right thing, to make sure everything would turn out okay. A smile appeared on Hermione's lips.

"Yeah, you're right. Harry is coming back."

On the other side of the Lookout, a very worried Mr. Popo stood next to a much weakened Kami. The namek leaned very heavily on his cane, running short of breath. Sweat was forming on his brow; the fatigue was setting in heavily. He gave a sigh a turned to his close friend.

"I believe my end is near, Mr. Popo. Piccolo is loosing his fight. When he passes on, I shall follow. We are tied to the same life, my old friend. I just hope that Goku and Harry arrive on time so I can retrieve them."

The duo sat in silence for quite some time before Kami's antenna gave a sudden jerk. His eyes grew wide as he looked to Mr. Popo.

"They're there!"

Kami teleported out of the realm of the living.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"There it is, Harry!"

The Check-in Station stood out amongst the clouds that seemed never ending. Snake Way once again came to an end.

Goku gave a whoop of joy as he and Harry landed on the serpent's path. They darted for the building, knowing that they didn't have a moment to spare. The duo burst through the door, surprising King Yemma. The giant red demon didn't look very pleased.

"What- What is the meaning of this?!" he tried unsuccessfully to located the perpetrators, "when I find who did this I'm going to-"

"King Yemma! King Yemma, down here!" yelled Goku from bellow. He and Harry were waving, trying to get the King's attention. King Yemma looked over the edge of his desk and peered down at the two. He gave a slight gasp.

"Well, I'll be. Harry Potter and Son Goku, well, I never thought you would have actually made it to Snake Way. Good for you. How was your trip? Dull I pres-"

Harry cut him off, "Sorry, King Yemma, but we really need a way to get back to Earth."

King Yemma looked thoughtful for a second, "So, you are alive now?"

Harry and Goku both pointed to their heads, or to the absence of their halos, rather.

"Yes, I see," the red giant went quiet for a second, "Well, there is nothing I can do for you there. Some one from Earth would have to come get you but-"

Kami flashed in, "No time for hellos. I can only take one of you at a time. Goku, quick grab on!"

Goku gave a quick looked at Harry before grasping Kami's arm. They both vanished from the realm. This left Harry all alone with King Yemma. A silence grew between them. It was getting a little awkward, so King Yemma decided to break the ice.

"So, a wizard, huh?"

Harry hung his head. This was going to be the longest wait of his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"This is the longest wait of my life," complained Ron as the hour slowly ticked by. The five of them sat on the grass, trying to rest. They were dead tired. Ron looked back over to the two saiyans, who seemed to be just as bored as he was. He gave another sigh, "I mean, I don't really want to fight them anymore. We are getting pounded on, but at this rate, I think I will die of boredom before that ugly, bald, transfigured toad over there gets the chance."

Krillin gave a look of disgust Ron's way, "Would you shut it, Weasley? Try to think positive. Goku should be here soon. We just have to last long enough. Hopefully he will be able to help."

"Yeah, my dad is on his way. He will teach those big bullies a thing, or two!"

"Will you guys shut up?!"

Piccolo's shout made everyone, including Neville, who had been very quiet during the wait, jump. Piccolo seemed to be short of breath. He was fatigued far worse than everybody else and he seemed to not be getting any better. Gohan looked down in shame.

"Sorry, Mr. Piccolo."

Piccolo looked to Gohan and gave a sigh, "It's alright, kid. Let's just rest while we still have a chance."

The others nodded and remained quiet. It remained this way for quite awhile before finally a beeping noise emitted from the saiyan's direction. The five warriors looked at each other. The break had ended. It was time to pick up where they had left off.

OoOoOoOoO

"Nimbus!"

The shout had shaken Hermione out of her thoughts. Her eyes took to the sky as she saw a flying yellow cloud with a man perched on top of it. He sped off into the horizon while Hermione grabbed Luna's arm and dragged her towards Kami.

As they made their way over to him, they saw the elderly namek fall to his knees, completely out of breath. His skin seemed to be flushing in and out, almost transparent. He whispered something to Mr. Popo before dropping his head. Mr. Popo had tears streaming down his face as Kami drew his last breath and faded out of existence.

Hermione gasped as her teacher faded from sight.

"I- Is he gone?" she asked anxiously.

Mr. Popo gave a nod. A small sob escaped him as he tried not to breakdown. There was still much to be done. He grabbed Kami's cane which had fallen to the ground, left behind by the guardian of Earth. He slowly hobbled over to the throne room. He turned to the two girls.

"With Kami gone, there is no one to send Harry back to us. I am going to use Kami's cane to try and contact King Yemma and see if he is willing to open a portal to Earth for him. It may be our only hope of bringing him back."

A light slowly started to envelope Mr. Popo as he tapped Kami's cane a few times against the floor.

OoOoOoOoO

Ron struggled to his feet as the behemoth onslaught continued on poor Neville. Ron was helpless to help his friend. He didn't have any more energy and could barely stand on his own to feet. He looked to his other two friends, Krillin and Gohan. Both were completely out of commission. Ron hung his head down. This was how it was going to end. Neville didn't stand a chance and he was out of energy. His hope that Harry, or Goku, would show up had been crushed. Neville was flung into the distance, the sounds of bones cracking could be heard as he rolled to a rough stop. Ron's eyes closed. He could feel Nappa's eyes on him. He was next. He gave a deep breath as he felt a massive energy gather. In a few seconds it would be over.

The blast was deafening. It shook the Earth to its very core. Ron didn't even feel the pain. Mostly because the blast missed him. He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that he was a safe distance away from the two saiyans and that his three friends, while beaten and broken, were right next to him. A man in an orange gi, not unlike the one Krillin was wearing was walking towards him.

"You must be Ron. Harry has told me so much about you. About everyone, really," the man reached into this gi and pulled out a pouch of senzu beans and took one out, "here, eat this. You will feel much better."

Ron did as he was told and slid the bean into his mouth and started chewing. Suddenly, all of his power and strength came rushing back. He felt better than he did even before the fight started. Oh, how he loved senzu beans.

Goku made his way over and gave each of the others the same treatment. They were all awakened and looking in surprise at Goku and his calmness.

Krillin spoke up first, "Wow, Goku, I sure am glad you showed up. We only fought the big one over there, but he was just too strong for us. Although, now that you're here, we should stand a chance."

Goku gave a shake of his head, "No, Krillin, you guys have done enough. This fight is going to be mine alone."

"But, Goku, these guys are incredibly strong. The big guy took us out and he seems to be afraid of the little guy. You need our help," shouted Ron looking at the saiyan like he was crazy.

"Trust me on this. Plus, right now, your friends at the Lookout need you more. They are worried sick. Go see them. I really doubt I will need your help."

The confidence radiated off of Goku. It shocked everyone there. Could he really be that powerful? Ron hoped so, for everyone's sakes.

After a slightly tearful goodbye from Gohan, the five set off towards the Lookout and were there in minuets. When they landed on the white tile of the Lookout, they could no longer feel Nappa's ki. That means Goku beat him to an inch of his life, or killed him. Ron gave a little smirk at the thought. The rotten saiyan deserved as much.

"Ron! Neville!"

Hermione shouted upon seeing them and ran as fast as she could to go meet them. She collided with Ron almost knocking him down. She was starting to openly sob. Ron awkwardly patted her back, trying to sooth her.

"It's okay, Hermione. We are all okay, for the most part."

Hermione struggled to speak through the tears, "I was so worried. I thought you would be killed. I am glad that Goku came through and we are still trying to bring Harry back."

"You don't need to try anymore."

The voice made Hermione's heart flutter and stop at the same time and her insides felt like they were melting. Harry's voice. She didn't dare turn around, thinking it was all just a dream. She opened her eyes and dared a look.

There he was, looking the same as usual. His messy, raven hair, sticking out at all ends. The only thing that was majorly different about him was his figure. Harry had really filled out during his training and it really showed. Quidditch had toned his body, but his training had added heavy muscle definition. Hermione had a hard time containing herself. She rushed towards Harry and crushed her lips to his. He returned the kiss with the same intense passion that she gave towards him. They pulled apart and touched foreheads.

"I missed you so much, Harry. I lov-"

A massive burst of light lit up the already bright sky. A single beam of ki was being shot into space. Everyone watched in wonder, while Harry could read what was happening. One of the remaining saiyans was on the loosing end of a ki blast. His energy levels were still off the charts however. He could feel Goku, but just barely. He must have burnt up all his energy with that blast. Harry knew it was his time to enter the fight.

"I have to go now," Harry started, "Goku is in trouble. I want you guys to stay here. I am going to send Goku back. I need you guys to do your best to heal him."

Harry looked to Ron, "Don't follow me. This isn't going to be easy and I don't want you guys to get in the way of a rouge attack," after seeing the look on Ron's face, Harry added, "it's the way it has to be Ron. This guy isn't something to take lightly. He is incredibly strong. I don't know if I will be able to beat him, but if I don't, I still need you guys to be alive to fight him. Do you understand?"

The five gave a nod. Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna surrounded Harry and gave him a fierce hug. They whispered they goodbyes and let go. Hermione grabbed him and held him close.

"Comeback to me. Promise me, that you will come back."

Harry looked Hermione in the eyes, "I promise Hermione. I will do my best," he flashed a bright smile, "don't worry too much. I have too much to live for now. This guy isn't going to keep me away from being with you."

Harry gave her a quick kiss and ran towards the edge and launched towards where Goku was, leaving a trail of light behind him.

OoOoOoOoO

Goku stood panting as he tried to gather his strength to move. His Kaioken technique had strained his body farther that he could have ever imagined. He looked towards the sky and closed his eyes. He could still sense Vegeta. He was out there and he was angrier than ever. The sound of someone walking near him made Goku pry his eyes open.

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Harry," said Goku, his voice was very weak.

Harry walked over and placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. This made the saiyan let out a mighty yelp. Harry's hand shot off and he looked apologetic. "I'm sorry, Goku."

"It's okay," he puffed.

"You really need to get out of here. Let Hermione and Luna heal you."

Goku seemed to think this over. He really didn't want to leave Harry, but he was in no condition to continue this fight. He gave a slight nod.

"Nimbus!" yelled Goku.

The yellow cloud shot down from the sky and floated in front of Goku.

"The Lookout, Nimbus," whispered Goku before he fell on the cloud and lost consciousness. Nimbus took off in a flash towards the Lookout, leaving Harry alone. He looked towards the sky and waited. He felt the energy draw closer and closer. A speck appeared and seemed to be getting bigger by the second. It slowly turned into a man that soon slammed down on the ground in front of Harry. He eyeballed him for a second before growling, "Where is Kakarot?"

"I'm sorry, but he isn't here right now. I can take a message if you like."

This made Vegeta give a feral growl. He looked towards where the golden cloud was heading off to and made to chase it. Harry flashed in front of Vegeta.

"I don't think so. Your fight is with me."

Vegeta made to punch Harry, but Harry side stepped and delivered a punch right into Vegeta's ribs, knocking the air out of the saiyan. Harry balled his hands together and slammed them into Vegeta's back, sending him back down to Earth. Harry landed a few feet away from him.

"You insolent, little, brat! I am the prince of all saiyans. Do you really think you can match me?"

Harry looked at Vegeta for a second before smirking.

"No," Harry said while tightening his fists, "I know I can beat you."

Vegeta's eyes widened at the remark before he regained his smirk, "You're all talk. Let's see you put your money where your mouth is."

He started to pour energy into his hand forming a ball of ki. He took aim and threw it right at Harry who batted it away casually with his left hand. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, he got into a fighting stance and charged at Harry. The two locked hands for a moment, trying to push the other into the ground. The Earth below them cratered in before they broke and took to the skies, trying to deal as much damage to the other as possible. This went on for several minutes.

"Give up! You will never get the upper hand. You are weak."

Vegeta had backed Harry up against a mountain and had started to pummel him into the rocks. Hit after hit, the wizard caved in deeper. Vegeta charged ki into his hand and delivered a punch into Harry's stomach, knocking him into the center of the mountain. Vegeta flew back and charged a ball of energy in between both of his hands.

"Ha!" Vegeta exclaimed as the ball shot out and traveled straight towards the mountain.

"Kaioken!"

Vegeta's smirk fell from his face as Harry, covered in a red aurora, shot out from the mountain. He batted away the red ball and headed right for Vegeta. He landed a punch on the saiyan's face that almost shook the Earth. Vegeta was sent flying through another mountain range and as he appeared on the other side, Harry was there waiting to send him straight into the ground.

Vegeta landed face first and laid motionless for a moment, "Damn this kid. I used too much energy fighting Kakarot. He is at the same strength, if not stronger. The only chance I have of beating him is to use the same trump as I did with Kakarot. I just have to hope I finish him off, I won't be strong enough to do much else."

"You know, I never understood while all of you villains always talked out loud, explaining your plan to the world. That is just a horrible idea, mate."

Vegeta growled before shooting from the ground into the sky.

"We will see about that," he shouted as he started gathering ki above him in a massive ball of energy, "This attack will destroy the entire planet if it connects. Good luck saving this pathetic planet!"

Vegeta launched his ball directly at Harry, hoping that the wizard would take the bait. He grinned as he saw the red aurora flash around Harry again. Vegeta slowly fell back down to Earth.

The massive ball was hurdling right towards Harry. He activated his Kaioken x3, hoping that it would be enough to stop the behemoth attack. Knowing that he didn't have time to launch a ki counter attack, he charged the ball with his bare hands, thus surprising Vegeta.

The ki licked at Harry, tearing up his skin from the intense energy. His muscles were straining as he tried to control the ball. Sweat and blood mixed on his brow, which was crinkled in concentration. He couldn't let this ball win, but he felt his strength fading fast. The ball was slowly gaining ground as Vegeta split into a grin.

Hermione.

Harry could only think of Hermione. If this blast got through, then she would be dead. She would be gone, as would Ron and the rest of the Weasleys. Neville and Luna, all of his Hogwarts friends and everyone who helped him in the war against Voldermort. All of that for nothing if he let this go right now.

Gathering all of his remaining strength, he focused on pushing the attack back. He gave a mighty shove and realized that he could only push it a little bit and not enough to get it out of the atmosphere. Then he saw Vegeta out of the corner of his eye, waiting. With a slight grin he shifted the attack over to where Vegeta was and pushed with all his might.

Vegeta's smirk dropped once again as in a flash, his massive attack backfired on him and was heading right back. Not being able to dodge, he raised his hands and tried to deflect the brunt of the blast. A blinding white light tore through the sky as the blast exploded. It could even be seen from the Lookout, where the rest of the Earth's surviving warriors sat in wonder as the blast light up the daytime sky.

The lights faded and the dust cleared, leaving a barely standing Harry and a heavily damaged Vegeta. The saiyan reached into his armor for a remote while he struggled for breath. He pulled it out and pressed the button frantically. About a hundred miles away, a space pod shot from the ground and headed straight for Vegeta.

In a matter of seconds, the pod landed behind Vegeta and the door opened. Harry saw this and tried to make chase, but his broken body would not let him do so. Vegeta gave a small laugh as he entered the space pod.

"You'll pay for this. No one embarrasses the prince of all saiyans and gets away with it. I will get stronger and I will be back to destroy this pitiful planet."

The door hissed shut and shot into the sky, leaving Harry alone. He looked at the retreating pod while he raised his hand and summoned his wand. It took a few seconds to reach him, but he eventually snatched it out of the sky, his eyes still trained on the pod. Vegeta's last words still played in his mind.

"And I will be waiting."

He looked at his wand before giving it a twist. His last thought was, "I hope I don't splinch myself."

The battlefield became empty as Harry Potter apparated away.


End file.
